dexterfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Joseph Quinn
Detective''' Joseph "Joey" Quinn''' is a main Character in DEXTER. Quinn is a Homicide Detective with the Miami Metro Police Department that brought himself up from Narcotics and makes his debut appearance in Season Three instantly becoming a major part of the group (following the departure of Sergeant James Doakes). He's currently in a relationship with Jamie Batista and is considering taking the Sergeant's Exam, to become a Sergeant under Lieutenant Angel Batista. Much like Debra Morgan, Quinn has a natural instinct when it comes to solving cases but later in his career he starts to allow emotions to get the better of his work, specifically his suspicion of Dexter Morgan near the end of Season Four and into Season Five, now his derailed heart in the midst of Season Six after being turned down from a proposal to Deb, who made Lieutenant. During Season 7, 'he begins dating a stripper at a club owned by the 'Koshka Brotherhood, 'putting him at odds with the Brotherhood and ultimately ends up killing a 'man to protect a girl that disappears from his life shortly thereafter. Personalità Detective Quinn tends to have a generally extroverted and outgoing personality. Occasionally when stressed or feeling insulted, his anger level increases, rendering him foul mouthed and painfully blunt. If Vince Masuka is the perverted comedy of the series, then Joey Quinn is the wise-cracking, smart-ass of the group. Not one to shy away from sexual puns, he often has one of two moods: serious or joking, with no real balance between the two. For a time Dexter Morgan became his prime interest, much in the same way that Sergeant James Doakes pursued him near the end of Season One and then through the duration of Season Two. The difference between Doakes and Quinn however is Quinn's methods. Rarely does he directly confront Dexter, but when he does, it usually results in testing Dexter's temper. A lot of investigation is seen on Quinn's half into Dexter, including getting in contact with a dirty-ex narcotics cop named Stan Liddy who researches the target for the two of them. While Sergeant Doakes' death abated his pursuit for Dexter, Quinn's love for Dexter's sister, Debra Morgan, forced Quinn to retreat pursuing him for her sake, in addition to his general lack of interest in Dexter. However, after Liddy's death caused Quinn to immediately suspect Dexter when he helped clear his name after finding Liddy's blood on his shoe, Quinn thanked him and finally backed off. In contrast to Doakes, Quinn admits to Dexter that he knows they don't get along well, and is willing to put that aside for the better good - and thus tries to ask for Dexter's assistance, especially regarding Debra. Joey's relationship with Debra Morgan is one of the most notable in the series, first being Rita Morgan and Dexter Morgan's relationship then several others such as the relationship between Angel Batista and Maria LaGuerta. While most of Season Three and Season Four the two were mostly just friends who may have made a perverted joke to one another on occasion, Season Five sparked an intense romance at the start that Deb started to try and forget, while Quinn could not let it go (which was mostly due to Deb being the one who had sex with Quinn in Dexter's old house which had Quinn trying to have her respond to him after the awkwardness). Ultimately she started to fall for him due to him being there for her, however, resulting in a relationship at the end of the season and even Dexter Morgan helping Quinn out after nearly taking the fall for Stan Liddy's death. A year later he and Deb were seen practically living together, but not much further than a standard relationship, Quinn wanted to take that further and finally proposed to her, only to be refused in the long run...and Quinn has been suffering a heartache that he can only seem to fill with pointless sex with random women (all of which he doesn't care about) and a lot of alcohol. His heart would be even more hurt after discovering it was because she never loved him, leaving him even more broken than before. Even when he tried one final time on their relationship, she politely turned him down again, officially ending things between them for good. Angel noted that Quinn is also childish and his breakup with Deb caused him to go out and party and get drunk a lot and needs to learn to grow up resulting in a fist fight between the two. Only after Angel's near death experience at the hands of Travis Marshall caused Quinn to admit his faults and apologize greatly for his behaviour and promised Angel he'd get his act together. Though Angel attempted to request a transfer, by Season Seven, Quinn finally managed to get his act together, finally move on from Debra and reconcile with Angel and the two managed to patch up their relationship as partners. Quinn is also shown to be a bad influence on Angel, as he convinced him to smoke the joint found in Angel's car and they got high on the job. However, Quinn has shown to be a very loyal friend - he loaned Angel the $10,000 he needed for his restaurant (likely from the money George gave him) in an effort to make up from the Travis incident, prompting Angel to admit his thanks. This loyalty is also seen when he prevents Debra from confessing to LaGuerta's murder (with Dexter's help) and thus saves her from sending both Dexter and herself to prison. Overall, Joey was a self-serving individual, not above taking bribes and getting involved with people of interest - yet, not an outright villain, either. Early life Quinn was originally a Narcotics cop during the events of Seasons one and two, working alongside fellow cop Stan Liddy. During his time in Narcotics, Quinn helped Anton Briggs out of a drug bust in exchange for making him his personal CI while paying his dues out of his own money (while lying that Anton was officially a CI with time left to get off scot-free). Quinn initially wasn't trying to be bad; he just needed Anton as a personal resource. During Quinn's time in Narcotics he had a partner named Yuki Amado (later an Internal Affairs agent), whom after having witnessing his neglect caused the death of Detective Stewart began to stalk Officer Debra Morgan and urge her to spy on Quinn for her. It is possible that Quinn's history with Stan Liddy goes back further than what we're lead on to believe and he may have participated in some of the "dirty work" that Liddy was accused of. It would be revealed by George that Quinn is a dirty cop, having taken bribes from him in the past, which can explain his expensive car and nice apartment he has and the two have a history together for using him for favors by slipping him some cash to look the other way. This could explain Quinn's expensive vehicles and lifestyle in his introduction to the series as well as Yuki Amado's investigation into him. In addition to his Narcotics career, Quinn also inherited a place from his uncle including a brand new car. Terza Stagione Quinn seems to take a liking to Debra, even going so far as to assist her by introducing a C.I. to help her with the Oscar Prado case. Quinn's past is unknown and even called into question by Debra, who is pressured by Internal Affairs Sergeant Yuki Amado (unknown to Quinn) to report him. He eventually finds out about Yuki from Debra, claiming it to be a "personal vendetta on her part". Quinn got the Internal Affairs case dropped after finding out from Debra. He later confesses to Debra that the real source of the Internal Affairs investigation was from the death of a former partner of his and Yuki's who had a crystal meth addiction. Quinn knew about the partner's addiction but tried to offer private help instead of informing his superiors. He is seen at Dexter's wedding, despite the fact that Debra recommended to Dexter that he should not invite Quinn. Quarta Stagione Quinn later bears a grudge against Dexter for botching a case he worked on; however, after Dexter sees Quinn taking money from a crime scene, he tries to establish a friendship with Dexter by buying him expensive football tickets. Meanwhile, Quinn starts a relationship with Christine Hill, a reporter who flirtatiously grills him for police information. After a confidential police lead ends up in one of Hill's articles, Lieutenant Maria LaGuerta warns Quinn to be wary of any reporter who squeezes him for confidential information over pillow talk. Nonetheless, Quinn tells Hill about numerous police reports (supposedly "off the record"), and she uses this information to report that Frank Lundy has returned to Miami. Quinn breaks up with Hill after she publishes the article about Lundy, but the two soon return to a relationship. Though more careful about what he says around her, Quinn still defends Hill when Dexter tells her to leave Debra alone, as Hill wanted to do a piece on her about the shooting. All of this leads to Quinn developing a confrontational relationship with Dexter. Quinn denounces Hill after it is revealed that she is the Trinity Killer's daughter and had been manipulating him to keep her father from being arrested; after Hill shoots herself, however, he is clearly distraught. Quinta Stagione Quinn further develops his interest in Debra Morgan, to the point that the two of them engage in sex at Rita's house. He then becomes persistent over the fact that the two might have a relationship in the works, though he does not overdo it. Debra appears to slowly cave into to his advances (whom she otherwise treated like a jock brother rather than a coworker). Apart from Debra, Quinn is also heavily focused on Dexter himself. Following Rita's death, Quinn works every rumor he can to find out more information about Dexter and now, "Kyle Butler" (both the alias Dexter used when meeting Trinity and his family...as well as the name of one man who died and another who disappeared, first because of Trinity and the second because of Dexter). Quinn is getting closer and closer to the truth in his mind...but LaGuerta put him on suspension for breaching a witness-protection protocol when contacting Trinity's family. It is likely he will continue his investigation throughout the season, possibly uncovering Dexter's secrets along the way. Quinn contacts his old friend from Narcotics, the recently busted Detective Stan Liddy and hires him to investigate Dexter Morgan. Eventually Liddy finds out that Dexter is squeaky clean, so clean, in fact, that his records are most likely fake. In the meantime Quinn is developing emotions for Debra, who feels the same way about him and the two finally admit to one another that they want to be together. Both Deb and Quinn later appear at Club Mayan during a standoff with the Fuentes Brothers. Carlos is shot and killed by Deb, but Marco escapes. Later Debra discovers that Quinn was suspended by LaGuerta for investigating Dexter, and not taking vacation days as he had said. Liddy begins to harass Quinn but Quinn does not wish to continue investigating Dexter because of his romantic feelings for his sister, Debra. Stan Liddy was killed by Dexter in self-defense. Quinn is the main suspect because there is blood on his shoe and numerous calls between his phone and Liddy. Dexter makes the blood evidence on Quinn's shoe go away and Quinn is once again a free man. Quinn thanks Dexter who plays dumb and just says "for what? Just doing my job". Sesta Stagione Quinn and Debra have been dating each other and living together after the events of the Chase case. Quinn proposes to Debra, but she eventually says no because she wanted their relationship to stay as it was. As a result the two break up. With her concurrent promotion to Lieutenant, Quinn begins to resent the declination, believing she valued her work greater than her feelings for him. Due to this he begins acting out, having random one-night stands and drinking heavily; once turning up to Debra's housewarming with a girl he flippantly referred to as "chick from bar", and hitting on Batista's sister. His one-night stands also leads to further problems when he sleeps with an assistant of Gellar's, a chief suspect, before the police realize she is an important material witness. Debra calls him in to her office to reconcile her issues, which Quinn accepts albeit regretfully. When arriving drunk at her house, he asks if she ever truly loved him and when she doesn't answer, he realizes she never loved him. He later apologizes for all the things he's done in the past and tries to rekindle their relationship, only to be turned down again and this time for good. Since then, Quinn has been going out and drinking heavily, on one such occasion he lost his gun and phone, causing Angel to help get it for him. However, this leads to a fist fight between both of them over each other's problems, with Angel telling Quinn that he needs to grow up and move on. When Quinn was arriving late on the morning of the Wormwood and was informed of Angel's disappearance from Deb, he raced to his location, all the while he blamed himself in anger due to his drinking problem. He arrived just in time to save Angel and deeply apologized for everything he did and Angel said he can't have a partner he can't trust and requested a transfer for Quinn. Quinn managed to not get transferred and it caused Angel to note how even now he won't grow up. Quinn stated that he is really trying to get his act together. Settima Stagione At the beginning of the season, Mike Anderson 'is shot and killed by 'Viktor Baskov, a member of the Koshka Brotherhood, a Ukrainian mafia organisation.' '''In the car of the killer, the body of a stripper named 'Kaja Soroka is found, leading the Miami Homicide Department to The Foxhole stripclub owned by '''George Novikov, another Koshka member. Sergeant Angel Batista, Quinn and other police offers entered the club to interrogate the staff about the murder of Mike Anderson. When Batista asks George for a list of all employees, Joey starts a conversation with Nadia 'while offering her a drink. He develops a romantic relationship with Nadia, which 'George and Isaak Sirko find out. George Novikov ' tries to bribe Quinn, something he used to do in the past when the latter works at Narcotics, by having Jurg leaving a bag of cash in Quinn's car. When Quinn returns to his car and finds the bag, he immediately realizes he is in big trouble, as he hides it quickly in his glove compartment. Later he walks into George's office at The Foxhole and returns it, saying he is not for sale. When 'Isaak Sirko 'was imprisoned for murdering three Colombians, he tasks George with forcing Quinn stealing the blood evidence, allowing Sirko's release. When Quinn arrives at a restaurant for a dinner with Nadia, he finds George waiting for him instead. Novikov tells Quinn to get rid of the blood evidence linking Isaak Sirko to the Colombian murder and if he does not comply, Nadia will be transferred to a sexclub in Dubai where she most likely will be horribly treated. Quinn reluctantly accepts in return for Nadia's freedom, to which George Novikov agrees. When George leaves, he gives back the bag of cash, which Quinn accepts. At the 'Miami Metro Police Station, Quinn enters the evidence storage and in the freezer, he picks the blood sample of Isaak Sirko and smuggles out of the station, although with signs of guilt. When Quinn finds out George lied about giving Nadia her passport and freedom, he storms into George's office and tells George not to fuck with him. George coldly states that Quinn has no ground to stand on and he would like to maintain their cooperation, as he would be fired and imprisoned if Miami Metro finds out that he stole evidence, but Quinn walks away. When Quinn is at Nadia's home, George appears and shows him a recording of their conversation at the restaurant, meaning George has leverage to make Quinn do his bidding. When Quinn shows up at The Foxhole to see Nadia, he finds out that George forced her to have sex. He enters George's office and after an argument, Quinn pushes George through a window and beats him up before walking away with Nadia. Later, Quinn and Angel Batista enter The Foxhole again to retrieve Nadia's passport. Quinn tells Batista to wait in the club while he enters George's office. George immediately points a gun on Quinn, who asks where Nadia is. George drags Nadia by her hair into his office, and asks her which one of them she "belongs" to. She replies by hitting him in the face, but George hits her back. Quinn draws his gun on George and warns him to not hit her again. George thinks Quinn is just bluffing and hits her again, Quinn shoots him promptly in the chest, killing him instantly. To stage an act of self-defense, Quinn has Nadia shoot him in the arm with George's gun still in the corpse's hand. When Batista enters the office, Quinn tells Nadia to get her money and passport from the safe and leave. Batista intervenes as she is a witness, to which Quinn replies that she cannot be a witness, as the Koshka's will kill her and she is illegal in the United States. When the rest of Miami Metro Police Department arrives, including Debra Morgan and Vince Masuka, Quinn is asked what happened. Quinn says he was there for personal matters, George shot him, he returned fire and was shot. When Debra leaves, Angel notes that there was a lag between both shots, to which Quinn makes up a story that he entered the office, George shot him, then beat up Nadia and was about the finish Quinn, the latter took him out. He also asks Angel to leave Nadia out of the report. He later visits Nadia at work due to her not calling him and discovers she moved to Las Vegas for a fresh start and has left a message with a friend for Quinn, stating she's grateful for everything and will never forget Quinn. This leaves Quinn rather hurt by her departure. Ottava Stagione In Season Eight, Quinn is first seen attending Maria LaGuerta's memorial dedication. Next he is present at the scene of the first Brain Surgeon 'victim as Dexter arrives to examine the body. He is shown having sex with Jamie Batista at her place just as her brother comes home and unknowingly interrupts them (he sneaks out while Jamie distracts Angel). He is present when Deputy Chief Matthews introduces everyone to Evelyn Vogel, and he later receives a call from Deb - who asks him to look up an "El Sapo" for her. Later, he bumps into Dexter in the hall at the station and tells him about looking into "El Sapo" for Deb, as well as 'Briggs' tangle with the mob. That night, he is seen trying to enjoy some one-on-one time with Jamie Batista when they are interrupted - again - this time by Dexter, who is stopping by to ask him about Deb's whereabouts. Later at a crime scene, Angel reveals his awareness of Quinn's relationship with Jamie and says that if Quinn wants Angel's acceptance of their relationship, he must man up and take the Sergeant's Test. Before a date with Jamie, Quinn gets into a heated argument with her after Jamie questions him for always mentioning Debra and revealing the pressure put on him by Angel over the Sergeant's Test. Later that night, Quinn tells Angel he has changed his mind and has decided to take the test, meanwhile noticing Debra who is parked in a car nearby and watching him. At Miami Metro, Quinn questions Debra and takes notice of her panicking when she is shown pictures of the "El Sapo" crime scene. Dexter manages to interrupt the meeting before anything further happens. Curiosità *Quinn's desk is in exactly the same location as the desk used by James Doakes, except his nameplate is facing towards the main office while Doakes's plate was facing the main entrance and elevators. *Quinn has currently killed only one person, George Novikov. *Quinn's hair styles differ from Season to Season, much like Debra Morgan's and his weight has even changed. Season 4 saw him at his heaviest, while Season 3 and 5 through 8 see him as a more lean individual. Categoria:Personaggi principali